Inesquecível
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: Aioros é um mais provavel Primeiro Ministro nas eleições da Grécia. Do partido conservador, ele é casado, com uma filha... Mas segredos em seu passado podem vir à tona com a chegada de um certo garoto e sua mãe, uma cantora... Presente Para Petit Ange!


**Inesquecível**

_By Akane Kittsune_

_Capítulo 1 – All That I'm Living For_

Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, só brinco com eles (de preferência com o Shaka...). Presente de aniversário para **Petit Ange.**

Boa leitura e Parabéns, perva!!!

Nota: Quanto aos nomes de Milo, Aiolos e Aiolia, estou seguindo a base do japonês (pronuncia-se o L como R) então escrevei com L, mas se quantos aos apelidos, escreverei "Oros e Oria" e por assim vai.

Nota2: A música "All That I'm Living For" é do Evanescence, e não minha. u.u

**OoOoOoO**

_Grécia, Athenas. 6 AM_

Escândalos são comuns na imprensa.

Era tudo o que os jornalistas queriam, aumentava a venda das revistas e jornais. E quanto mais famosa a pessoa, mais vendiam esses boatos.

Como dizem, quanto mais alto, maior a queda.

Mas tudo o que Aiolos Gergoupoulos menos queria no momento eram escândalos. Um mínimo boato poderia arruinar a sua zelosa reputação.

Encarou seu reflexo no espelho, ajeitando a gravata. Houve um tempo que não usava terno. Suspirou. Ela já o havia esquecido. Mas ele não poderia fazer o mesmo. Era impossível para ele.

Sentiu braços finos ao redor de seu pescoço e dando lhe um abraço desajeitado, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

"Bom dia, Oros!" A mulher de cabelos arroxeados escondeu seu rosto nas costas dele.

"Bom dia para você também, Sao-chan"

"Dormiu bem essa noite?" Saori fez Aiolos voltar-se em sua direção, e começou a arrumar sua gravata. "Kami, você realmente não sabe arrumar isso, não é?"

"É... aparentemente é uma habilidade que nunca terei. Ainda bem que tenho alguém ao meu lado, que mesmo não usando gravatas, mas consegue ajeitar uma!" Sorriu.

"É uma habilidade natural, para nós, mulheres." Ela retribui o sorriso.

"Certo. Então eu já estou indo, querida." Indo para a sala, pegou sua mala e percebeu que alguém (provavelmente sua filha) deixara a televisão ligada.

Sua mente vagamente registrou o noticiário, cuja manchete era sobre um filho desaparecido de uma famosa cantora japonesa que, a propósito, era a maior febre na Grécia, atualmente. Suspirou ao ver a própria cantora implorar para quem tivesse informações de seu único filho, além de prometer uma recompensa, uma grande recompensa.

Desligou o aparelho no exato momento que seu secretário, Saga Kraties abriu a porta, chamando-a.

"_Kalimera_ (1), Saga."

"Está atrasado, Aioros." O secretário de olhos e cabelos azuis brincou. "Como espera se tornar o Primeiro Ministro da Grécia acordando tarde?"

"_Sig-nomi, sig-nomi _(2)..." O político pediu, colocando uma das mãos na nuca.

"Vamos." Suspirou, entreabrindo a porta, dando passagem ao sagitariano.

"_Ne _(3)" Concordou.

**OoOoOoO**

_Dia Anterior, 8 PM._

"_NANI!!!???_(4)" A mulher de expressivos olhos verdes (e cabelos de mesma cor) perguntou, assustada.

Como poderia acreditar no que sua ajudante tinha acabado de lhe revelar? Que seu filho, seu _único _filho, estava desaparecido? A cantora teve que sentar-se numa das confortáveis poltronas de seu apartamento no luxuoso Hotel Grande Bretagne(5). Lágrimas começaram à molhar seu rosto.

Akane suspirou ao ver sua amiga – praticamente sua mãe – chocada. Sentia-se culpada por não ter contado isso antes. Mas afinal, ela esteve ocupada, as duas estiveram. Fora notificada pela equipe quando perceberam que Éolos não estava mais no hotel, mas só agora teve a oportunidade de contar.

"Ah, _Kami-sama _(6)!" A ídolo levantou-se, colocando suas mãos na cabeça, um gesto de nervosismo. "Será que ele foi seqüestrado? Por um pedófilo?_ Kami_!!"

"Na verdade..." Akane Shyo começou a dizer. "Ele foi por vontade própria, Hime-san. Ele deixou um bilhete." E tirou um papel de sua prancheta.

"O... O QUÊ?!" Hime Hiruhoshi pareceu prestes à explodir. "Deixe-me ver isto!" Praticamente arrancando a carta das mãos de sua secretária. A medida que foi lendo o conteúdo, sentiu uma pontada no coração. '_Ele ainda insiste em saber sobre isso?_'

Sua secretária, por outro lado, logo notou a tristeza em seu olhar. Passara 15 anos ao lado da Princess, não deixaria de perceber. A conhecia bem, mas não muito, a ponto de se surpreender com sua reação.

A cantora jogou-se no sofá, a franja cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

E depois ficou um minuto em silêncio, e logo aquele riso maléfico dominou seu ser. Akane logo temeu o pior... Será que ficara louca? Ela certamente notou o olhar de "ela-ficou-louca?" fitando-a, porque tão logo que recuperou o fôlego, disse:

"Não se preocupe, Kane-chan. Estou bem."

"H-hime-san?"

"Kane... Se Maomé não vai à montanha... A Montanha irá a Maomé!" Anotou algo em um papel e o deu à Akane "Por favor, devemos continuar com o show de sábado, mas com _essas_ modificações. Acha que consegue?" Indo em direção ao quarto, continuou. "Ah sim, devemos fazer um anúncio na televisão, rádio, essas coisas. Para ele não desconfiar." Piscou de um olho só, como uma criança travessa.

A secretária leu rapidamente o contexto do papel e logo sentiu pena por Éolos. '_Realmente, se ele não voltar para casa depois disso, não sei o quê o faria..._'

**OoOoOoO**

_Grécia, Atenas. 12:30 PM_

Realmente não era de seu feitio fazer isso. Mas não se importava. No máximo o que daria aos jornalistas que por acaso ali estivessem um furo: _Candidato a Primeiro Ministro foge do trabalho..._ O que ninguém levaria a sério. Só estava saindo para almoçar, oras. Isso ainda era perfeitamente legal.

Fora a um restaurante, pouco conhecido. Usava terno e óculos escuros, e como levava uma maleta, aparentava ser um daqueles muitos empresários, não sendo perturbado.

Pediu algo simples, um _baklava _(7)Não estava com muita fome. Enquanto degustava de sua simples refeição, ouvia no rádio do ateniense dono do restaurante o maior hit do verão... _All That I'm Living For, _daquela cantora, a Princess.

_All that I'm living for  
All that I'm dying for  
All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_Tudo pelo qual eu estou vivendo  
Tudo pelo qual eu estou morrendo  
Tudo o que eu não posso ignorar quando sozinha à noite_

Aiolos simplesmente não entendia como alguém poderia gostar de uma música tão lenta e tão melancólica. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira, sendo incomodado pelo som. '_Isso é lá música para esse horário?_'

Achando desconfortável demais, pediu ao garçom a conta e logo estava passeando por aquele belo parque. Não era algo exatamente campestre, florido... O motivo era o clima do país. Muito sol...

Mas ainda continuava a ouvir a maldita música. Não importava o quanto se afastasse do estabelecimento, ainda poderia ouvir. Como se estivesse tocando _dentro de sua cabeça._

'_Deixe de paranóia, Aiolos... É só sua imaginação. Você já ouviu essa música vezes-sem-fim, por isso se lembra perfeitamente da melodia..._' Reprimiu-se e deu mais uma mordida.

Foi quando notou alguém dormindo em um banco da praça. Fez uma careta. Como político, não gostava de saber que ainda havia pessoas sem um teto sobre suas cabeças.

Aproximou-se da pessoa, pensando em ajudá-la em algo, quando finalmente notou. Era como se olhasse para um espelho, de tão gritante que era as semelhanças entre ambos. A sensação lhe atingiu como um soco no estômago... Como o adolescente – porque o rapaz ali dormindo não passaria dos 17 anos – se parecia tanto consigo?

Sentou-se no espaço livre e ficou observando os traços da face do rapaz, como um pai observa um filho no país dos sonhos. Será que quando acordasse, encontraria os mesmo olhos azuis?

Não sentiu o tempo passar, e as pessoas que por ali caminhavam achavam que os dois eram pai e filho... Como poderia haver duas pessoas tão parecidas e juntas sem serem parentes? O garoto simplesmente o fascinava. Nem o próprio irmão mais novo, Aiolia, parecia-se tanto com ele.

Sentia uma vontade de acordar o garoto e indagar-lhe o nome... Saber mais sobre ele. Saber por que raios os Deuses os colocaram no mesmo caminho, e com praticamente a mesma aparência.

Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu uma familiar vibração. Seu celular.

"_Calispera _(8)?" Perguntou.

"Onde você está??!!" A conhecida voz de Shaka ecoou pelo aparelho.

"Ah.. Shaka, como vai?" Respondeu, como um menino travesso que tentava disfarçar o fato de ter feito alguma coisa.

"Não me venha com conversas. Aonde você esteve? Tem noção que perdeu uma entrevista coletiva? E se você se atrasar mais ainda, perderá outra?" O seu outro secretário, provavelmente, estava com sua agenda em mãos.

Suspirou. Shaka sempre fora muito direto, mesmo em certos assuntos. Se algo dava errado, podia ter certeza que ele apontaria o erro. Afinal, não negava o signo.

"Já estou indo, Shaka." O grego sorriu e desligou na cara do indiano. Sabia que iria levar bronca... Mas não resistiu.

Tomou um segundo susto quando percebeu que o rapaz tinha acordado. E, ao contrário do que imaginara, não tinha olhos azuis.

Tinha intensos olhos verdes.

Os mesmos olhos verdes que _ela._

**OoOoOoO**

**Traduções **

(1) Calimera (Kalimera) – Bom dia. (grego)

(2) Sig-nomi – Desculpe-me (grego)

(3) Ne – Sim (grego)

(4) Nani – O quê? Como? (japonês)

(5) Hotel Grand Britagne – Aparentemente, O hotel mais caro da

Grécia. Só uma curiosidade'

(6)Kami-sama – Meu Deus (japonês)

(7) Baklava – A meu ver, parece um pastel grego (se bem que ta mais prum bolo... ') É bem doce... (nunca provei, mas vi a receita... Com 200g de açúcar algo não ser doce é bem difícil... Sem falar outras coisas bem doces na receita! Se quiserem vê-la, vão no google, digitem "Grécia + culinária". É o segundo site.)

(8) Calispera - Boa tarde (grego)

Mais detalhes no meu blog!! (Para cumprir a ridícula ordem do embora ainda tenha a letra da música aqui...). www (ponto) shojokyuu (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com!


End file.
